1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music box ("orgel") which plays music with a disk or card as a mudium having an improved mechanism for rotatably supporting ratchets which are turned by the medium to flip vibrating reeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disk or card type music box is known in the art. For instance, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 7 in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,525, ratchets are rotatably mounted on a shaft 22. The shaft 22 is rotatably supported by side plates 20 which are fixedly secured to both ends of a frame 19. Washers 24 and screws 25 are used to prevent the shaft from coming off. The ratchets 17 are equally spaced from one another by protruded spacers 45 formed on the frame 19. In assembling the ratchets, the ratchets are mounted on the shaft so that each ratchet is positioned between the spacers. Accordingly, it is absolutely necessary to use a frame which is designed only for the ratchets being used which lowers productivity. Furthermore, assembling the ratchets is hard since it is difficult to align the ratchets with the vibrating reeds and to support the ratchets. The conventional music box is therefore disadvantageous in several respects.